All In One
by Hitori101
Summary: Summary inside 1st chapter. Bassically Joey gets a job at Kaiba Corp. being Seto's secratary. SJ yaoi maybe somthin 'serious'
1. A Simple Choice, Isn't it?

Title: All In One

Author: Hitori

Chapter: 1/?

Pairing: Jou/Seto

Spoilers: None

Summary: Jou works at his after school jobs, going from one to another for better wages. Seto needs a new 'all in one' secretary, babysitter, and housekeeper, but is that what it's limited too?

_**Chapter 1: A Simple Choice… Isn't It?**_

**-Jou's POV-**

School sucks!! Damn it, if I didn't need the education to get a good job so I could pay off my old man's debts, I would have dropped out long ago! … No that's not right, Yug' and the guys would probably try to get me to stay in school.

I'm walking home from school as I think about how SUCKY my life is.

My dad is such a drunk! I don't see how anyone can put their own son through all this!!! This is such bullshit!!! Doesn't he even care that I work my ass off day after day just so that we don't lose my apartment?! He probably doesn't even realize we had to move out of our old house because it got too expensive for my salary.

My eyes narrow in my anger and I glare at that street sign as if I am blaming it for all of my problems.

He's such a drunk and a slob. I'm always cleaning when I'm at home. The rest the time, I'm at work. I don't even have time to hang with the gang too often any more 'cause I have to use lunch to do my homework… I'm glad they understand and I think it's nice that they want to help, but this is something I have to do on my own.

My eyes soften and a smile comes across my lips as I think of my friends.

Yug' has been the best. Helping me with my homework and tutoring me during lunch and study hall. He's the best friend I could ever ask for!

I'm grinning now. Even thinking of my friends make me feel better. Now of to work. I can't stop grinning.

**-Seto's POV-**

She quit… Why in the 7 hells would she quit? Was I not paying here enough? Did I call on her assistance too often? Did Mokuba give her hell while I was away? Did she have too much work? Damn it!!! She should rot in hell for this!!! Leaving me with no other options! She even refused a pay raise!!!

I'm here in my office seething as I think of my ex-secretary who just up and quit on me a few moments ago.

She didn't even give me 2 weeks notice!! THE BITCH WILL DIE!!! I swear I'll kill her for this!! For having me to actually put up a want ad!!! THAT BITCH WILL GO TO HELL IN A HAND BASKET!!!

I get a piece of notepaper and started a rough draft of the ad I was going to put into the paper.

THE BITCH WILL DIIIIIEEEE!!!!!

**NARRATOR**

Jou opened the newspaper to find a better job. That's what he did. He went from one job to another for better wages. He had to or he wouldn't be able to support him and his drunken ass dad. One caught his eye.

"_BABYSITTER, HOUSEKEEPER,_

_AND SECRETARY (all in one)_

_NEEDED IMMEDIATELY!!!_

_Opening Wages: $5,000 / 2 Weeks_

_Fax/E-Mail Application to Kaiba _

_Fax: 223-564-7788_

_Phone# for questions: 233-435-8867"_

'Kaiba Corp… I suppose I should at least try for the job. What do I have to lose?' he thought to himself.

Jou made up his resume and sent it via e-mail using his computer. He was lucky he could afford it.

**-Seto's POV-**

No one is fitted for this job!! I have yet to find one decent resume, done at least correctly. THAT DAMNED BITCH WILL DIE FOR LEAVING ME TO DEAL WITH THIS!!!

Not ONE worthy of call back!!

I'm here in school reading the e-mailed resumes and I have yet to find one suited.

Grrrr…

What's this? That mutt is applying for the job?

Hmmmm…

This resume is in complete order… Very well mutt, let's see you're previous jobs… quite a few pup, did you get fired often, no, other wise they wouldn't vouch you, huh? Hmmm… presently working at a children's center for kids 10 months-15 years old? Hmmm… Impressive, mutt, but I have to wonder why they would let a stray dog near kids. Hmmm… I'm not sure if you're right for the job…

I'll call you in.

I get my cell phone and call the number listed.

How well can you handle yourself in a face to face interview, pup?

**-Jou's POV-**

I walk into my apartment where my dad is asleep on my couch. I walk to the phone and hit the play button on my answering machine.

Threat…

Threat…

Threat…

Debt Collector…

Kaiba…

Wait… Kaiba? I hit 'replay' to hear the message.

"_I suppose you think it would be a pretty good joke if you applied for the job, huh, mutt? But when you apply for a job at Kaiba Corp. I take you seriously. I reviewed your resume today. Very impressive, mutt come to my house this Saturday, no exceptions!"_

I stare at the machine. He wants an interview? I suppose I should go to the meeting, don't want to piss him off and him get me fired from my job. **Sigh**. I guess I should get to my homework and worry about Kaiba at our meeting tomorrow.

--TBC--

Hitori: Kool huh? Review please!!


	2. To Be Reviewed Or Not To Be Reviewed, TH...

Hitori: Hi!

Important Notices!!!

1st, Just had to tell you, you see, my other account was deactivated by because of someone tattled. My other user name was known as both overlyobsessedwithyugi and The Hitori. Now I'm under The Original Hitori so it's still easy to recognize.

2nd, I did not keep back up copies of my fics in my computer so I can't repost them, sorry.

3rd, as in answer to my one review, I do not just suddenly stop stories for no reason. I write short chapters and short stories. Often-continuous one shots. Though sometimes I do write sequels.

4th, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Title: All In One

Chapter: 2/?

Author: The Original Hitori

Spoilers: None

Summary: Look at previous chapter.

_**Chapter Two: To Be Interviewed Or NotToBe Interviewed, That Is The Question!**_

-((Saturday Morning))-

-((Narrator POV))-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm blared at 9:00am. Joey moaned and rolled over to hit his alarm to turn it off. His hand missed the bedside table and with the force he had swung his hand he ended up making himself roll of the bed.

Now, no one would believe this, but those who had willingly ventured in, which were only Yugi and Tristan, the room was neat and tidy, hardly the image Joey gave out to everyone. His clothes weren't strewn over the floor, but neatly put away in drawers or hung nicely in the closet. Nick-nacks and other items weren't messily all over his desk but were organized. His walls were a nice shade of pastel green and the carpet was plush and the color baby blue. He had a wooden desk that looked brand new and a wooden dresser with a variety of stickers and pictures all over it with framed pictures, his wallet, and is keys atop.

Joey got up off the floor and stretched, his nice and firm chest flexing, before relaxing with a loud yawn. He scratched his shirtless chest before slipping out of his boxers. (A/N: (cat face) MEOOOOW!!) He tossed his boxers into his dirty clothes hamper and walked into his bathroom to take a hot shower.

20 minutes later Joey came out of the bathroom with steam following him out, his wet hair stuck to his neck and his face, only a towel around his waist. (A/N: Drool) Joey walked to his dresser and pulled out underwear and socks. Then he walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of leather pants, a nice black silk shirt and chose against wearing a tie.

He laid out his chosen outfit on his bed before taking off his towel and using it to dry his hair. (A/N: cries I wish he was mine!!) He went into the bathroom and hung up his towel. Going to the sink he got his hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush. First, he brushed his hair and then he brushed his teeth. (A/N: Need fresh breath if you're going to be kissing someone!)

Going back into his room, he got dressed, pulling on his garments one at a time. Getting his nice pair of shoes out of his closet he went into the living room where he found his father smoking and drinking more beer. The phone rang and walking over he picked it up after the 3rd ring.

"Moshi, moshi."

"I'm having my driver pick you up, mutt, and he will be there in 10 minutes, so you'd better be ready." Then the line cut off.

"Rude much!" Joey said. Doing as told, he got his wallet and other necessaries and by the time he got all ready to go there was a knock at the door. One of Kaiba's bodyguards stood there.

"Uhhh…Hi?" Joey said unsurely.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Wheeler?" The pointy haired goon asked.

"Yeah." Turning to the living room, "I'll be home later Dad!"

"Yeah, yeah." Joey sighed and stepped out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

------

Joey stepped out of the elevator and walked to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler and I am here for my meeting with Seto Kaiba." The blonde girl looked up from her work.

"Go right in Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba has been waiting." Joey nodded and walked to the large double doors. A beep sound was heard and then the doors opened to reveal a very spacious office.

"Get in here mutt," Kaiba said from his desk.

"Since we are here professionally, can you quit with the names?" Joey asked.

"No. But you do know while at work you can't go around calling me money bags or other names, correct?" Kaiba said as he continued to type on his laptop computer.

"Hai, but calling me dog names isn't professional, 'Mr. Kaiba'." Seto looked from the computer screen to Joey. "You don't want people to think of you as unprofessional, now do you?" Kaiba glared at Joey.

"You're smarter than I thought Wheeler. Very well done. You got the job if you sign this contract." Kaiba opened a drawer and pulled out a heavy stack of papers and set the pile in front of Joey. Joey stared at it for a moment before he began to read.

"What are you doing Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"Reading the contract. I have to understand the concepts of the contract before I sign it and this contract has very broad words. You're trying to get me to sign a contract that basically binds me to whatever you want until you release me, I can't quit."

"Correct Wheeler. I don't want to take chances, you see. My last secretary walked out and I'm a little more than pissed so I thought the next one should be bound to this job until I say when." Joey stared at him then looked at the contract.

"Okay." Joey said before signing the bottom of the last page.

"I thought you didn't like the contract Wheeler." Kaiba said, raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to be a dumb blond so that's what I'll be for this job." Kaiba glared.

"You'd better not."

"So when do I start?"

"Now." Kaiba pressed a button on a speaker. "Dillia, come show Mr. Wheeler around, explain things to him and all that."

Right away, sir.

"After she shows you around I'll explain to you your job."

Hitori: Another one bites the dust!

Hai Yes


	3. Piled Under Paper Mountains

Hitori: Konnichi wa! O genki desu ka? Watashi wa genki desu!

(Hello! How are you? I am fine!) I'm taking Japanese class! Learning TONS! Anyway, I hope you like this next chappie!

Title: All In One

Chapter: 3?

Author: The Original Hitori

Spoilers: None

Summary: Look at chapter 1.

Chapter 3: Piled Under Paper Mountains

-

Joey sighed looking at the pile of paper work he already had to do on his first day.

"Damn…" he said and got to work. Seto came from his office and smirked down at Joey.

"Having fun, Wheeler?" Joey sneered at the paper. "Well you can thank my ex-secretary for not doing any of her work for two weeks and then the few days I didn't have a secretary to do the work."

"Don't have a enough time to do it yourself Mr. Kaiba?" Joey asked going over the paper work.

"No, I don't." Seto replied and dropped a book on Joey's desk. "This is a planner, Wheeler. Important dates, meetings, and what ever else that is necessary goes in that book, got it?" Joey set down the papers he had been looking over, picked up the book, and began looking through it. "You make my appointments, meetings and whatever else before 8 pm. One Sunday of every month is to be left open. Appointments, meetings and whatever else are to be scheduled after school on weekdays unless necessary and after 9 am on weekends. My entire schedule will be in that book and," Seto pulled out a hand-held organizer and gave it to Joey, "in here. Am I going to fast, Wheeler?"

"Why not at all, Mr. Kaiba. I'm following just fine. All your future plans go in the book and on the hand-held. After school on weekdays, after 9 am on weekends, one free Sunday every month, before 8pm. Yes, Mr. Kaiba, I have it all logged away for future reference."

"Good, boy. I think you'll get along just fine if you follow the rules. Oh, and be ready to move into my place at the end of the week."

"Huh…?" Joey looked up at Seto totally confused. "Why would I move into your place?"

"Just incase I need you assistance in the middle of the night." (a/n: What kind of assistance my dear Seto Kaiba? ) Joey looked at Seto unsurely.

"What about my dad?" Joey asked.

"He can move in as well. But I want you ready at the end of the week. The movers have already been hired to move your things so be ready, got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

- 3 Weeks Later -

A beeper went off and Joey groaned. Letting go of the controls to the arcade game, Joey pulled off the beeper from his belt of electronics and looked at the number. Pulling off his cell phone, Joey dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Joey? Where the hell have you been?" Seto answered the phone in his usual way.

"It's a personal day remember? I have one personal day a month. I chose today, what's wrong?"

"Today is the board meeting and it starts in thirty minutes. I need you here with the productivity charts by then got it? You can have an extra personal day next month, now get moving!" There was a 'bloop' sound signaling the other had hung up. Joey hung up as well and went to his friends.

"Sorry guys but I hafta go in to work."

"What? I thought you said you had today off. Why don't you just quit and getta different job?" Tristan said tuning away from his game to look at Joey.

"I can't just quit and you know it. Anyways, Seto arranged a board meeting today forgetting that I have today off, but he said I get two days off next month so we'll have to make due until then. See-ya guys later." Joey waved and walked outside to the sleek black company car he was allowed to drive, hopped in, and took off.

"Man, Kaiba, this is pissing me off. I wish I could quit."

-((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())((()))

Hitori: That's all for now. Sorry for the wait and short chappie. School is-Aaaaghh!


	4. Money Gone Bye, Bye

Hitori: Ohayo gozaimasu, if it's morning when you're reading this. Konnichi wa, if it's afternoon. Konban wa if it's night. Now how many of you like my fic? If ya do review! Put me on your author alert list or favorites. Now, what you have all been waiting for…. CHAPTER FOUR!

Author: Hitori

Title: All In One

Chapter: 4?

Chapter Title: Money Gone "Bye, Bye"

This Chapters Rating: PG-13

OO"

"Where is that mutt?" Seto cursed aloud 5 minutes before the meeting started.

"I'm 'ere!" Joey called coming to a stop in front of Seto dressed in a greenish-black suit. Seto glared down at the panting boy and to the productivity charts from him.

"Finally, what took so long?" Seto asked going through the papers.

"I was on the other side of the city with my friends. I had to get home change get the charts together…" Joey looked up into Seto's angry eyes. "I'm sorry I was almost late, Mr. Kaiba." Seto nodded and walked in to the meeting. "You controlling bastard." He muttered following Seto in after he straightened his appearance.

2 Days Later

"What do you mean three million dollars has gone missing!" Seto yelled at his account.

"It did not just go missing… It's been missing, Mr. Kaiba." the accountant stuttered.

"What! For how long!"

"Umm… By my calculations…6 months, sir." Seto took in a breath to clam himself.

"We need to find this money… And you need to watch my money better or you might lose more than your job. Now, get out!"

"Yes, sir." The account was stepping out the door just as Joey decided to walk in.

"What is it Wheeler?"

"I have those background checks for you. What's wrong?" Joey asked setting some files on Seto's desk.

"Three million dollars has gone missing. Get ready for a log night Wheeler, we need to find this money." Seto said picking up the files and set them to the side to get to work.

66 Late That Evening…REALLY LATE 66

Joey felt as though his head weighed a ton. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned. Looking over at Seto, Joey nearly giggled, but that's not what manly men did. Seto looked like he was about to drop dead. 'Not that I'd mind.' Joey thought to himself.

"Why don't you go to bed Wheeler and I'll continue looking." Joey looked at Seto with a surprised look.

"You mean you actually care about how many hours I get to sleep! Wow, I'd say that's really nice of you if I didn't know you're going to wake me up early asking where your breakfast is. Anyway," Joey said offhandedly, "I'm better off than you so why don't YOU go to bed?" Joey smirked at Seto, but it dropped when Seto set down the papers and got up to leave.

"Thank you, Wheeler." Joey gaped at Seto's back.

"I was only kidding!" Joey muttered angrily. "He's also going to expect me to find his money by morning! That jerk!"

88

Hitori: Well I gotta quit. See you again!

Yami: Why aren't aibou and I in this story?

Seto: Because you are too old to be liked and anyways who wouldn't want to read a story about a master and his pet?

Yami: twitch twitch


	5. Startling You

Hitori: Sorry for making you all wait so long… Oh well here is another chapter.

Author: Hitori

Title: All In One

Chapter: 5-?

Chapter Title: Startling You

0076700

Seto walked in to the library that he and Joey had been working in last night, and saw Joey asleep on one of the few couches. Seto walked over to Joey and slowly moved his hand to Joey's shoulder.

Joey was startled awake by rough shaking.

"Huh? Wha-? What's going on?" Joey asked sitting up from his laying position.

"Where is my and Mokuba's breakfast and have you found the missing money?" Seto asked. Joey glared at him.

"I found the money, Mr. Kaiba and let me go get you something to eat." Joey said through clenched teeth, standing up.

"Good. Who stole my money?" Seto said following the blonde out of the room. Joey sighed handing Seto the papers and checks he had picked up before they left the room.

"I came across these while looking through the database. You have never had anyone working at your corporation by those names, which means someone has been putting checks for false people."

"And who are these people." Seto asked looking at the checks and paperwork. Joey handed him another sheet of paper.

"They cashed the checks and moved the money around quite a bit but I tracked it down. Those are the accounts it ended up in and the names of the owners of those accounts."

"My council…"

"Yeah…" Joey said pushing the door to the kitchen open. Mokuba was sitting at the table playing his gameboy.

"Ohayo, Mokuba." Joey said tiredly, yawning.

"Ohayo, Joey! How are you this morning?" Mokuba said as Seto sat down looking through the papers and checks, extremely pissed.

"Fine. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and sausage and bacon! Oh, and um….uh…orange juice."

"Okay, on it and you, Mr. Kaiba? What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have the same as Mokuba."

"Yes sir."

007 That Evening 700

"You called Mr. Kaiba?" Joey asked walking into Seto's bedroom (Seto sometimes works here when he doesn't feel like going to his office).

"Yes. I've decided to introduce you to another part of your job. This might take you some getting used to, though, so you might to prepare yourself." Seto said coming from the bathroom and place some sort of tube on the nightstand.

"Prepare myself for what?" Joey asked moving away from the door as Seto shut it and then locked it with eye sensors, which meant Seto didn't want him to leave.

"The hardest part of your job." Seto said smirking.

TBC!

Hitori: I'm gonna make you wait! I'm gonna make you wait!


	6. It's Not Illegal

Hitori: Sorry, sorry. My teachers aren't very nice and have been giving me all sorts of things to do,but I'm trying to make.

All In One  
Chapter: 6-?  
Chapter Title: It's Not Illegal…

* * *

"This is illegal Kaiba! This is RAPE!" Joey said trying to push the insistent CEO off of himself.

"No it's not. You agreed to this when you signed your contract. Oh, and you I want you to call me master tonight." Joey's eyes widened and stared at the wall to the side of them.

_-"...this contract has very broad words."-_

Joey was now glaring at the wall. "So this is why you had so many broad words…"

"No, this IS stated in your contract. You must have missed it while you were skimming…" Seto smirked and slipped his hands under Joey's shirt. "So be a good boy and do what you agreed to."

"Let me see the contract first so I know you aren't just making this up!" Seto sighed and got off Joey. Walking over to a dresser he pulled out a folder and handed it to Joey. Joey pulled out the laminated papers that were his contract.

"Where is this so called part where I agreed to have sex with you?" Joey asked Seto.

"On the page you signed, Wheeler." Seto pulled out the last page of the contract. Looking it over Seto pointed to a line on the contract and showed Joey.

Seto read the sentence to Joey. "I hear by agree to relieve any sexual tension Seto Kaiba may have in any way I possibly can." Seto looked Joey straight in the eye. "See? You agreed to this. Maybe you should not have been a 'dumb blond' after all, ne?" Joey glared at Seto.

"I don't have to have sex with you Kaiba. The contract says I have to 'relieve' your 'sexual tension any way I possibly can'. For all that contract states, I only have to jerk you off. Maybe you should have a little more effort into writing that, ne, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Jerking me off won't be enough, Mutt." Seto said.

"We'll find that out, now, won't we?" Joey replied putting the papers back into the folder, then getting up from the bed he placed them on the dresser and turned to Seto. "Ne, Seto-chan?"

* * *

Hitori: ;_-_D Sorry for taking so long and this being so short… Sorry…

Review...  
www.Hitori-The-Bitch. of places to contact me!


	7. Author Note

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUUCH Homework!

Sorry, but until June 21, I don't think I will be able to update...

_**SORRRY!**_

* * *


	8. Air of Arrogance

Hitori: Finally! School is now over till next year! So I have the entire summer to work on this story and a few others that I have been planning on making. FINALLY I CAN DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN HOMEWORK!

All In One

Chapter: 7 of ?

Air of Arrogance

Joey looked behind himself at Seto who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Although he was obviously in a bad mood he looked quite relaxed. Mokuba went over to a friends house a little earlier so he could go to their church to see what it wa like. (a/n: I did this with one of my friends. I had always wanted to know what it would be like to go to church so I seized the orppotunity.)

Joey snickered to himself as he continued to cook breakfast.

""Jerking me off won't be enough, Mutt," he said. Ha!" Joey muttered to himself going into a fit of snickers.

Seto looked over at Joey and glared. "Stop being a prick and finish breakfast, Mutt!"

"Y-yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba." Joey snickered again and continued with making breakfast.

"Mutt, what happened last night, you tell no one, got it?" Seto was looking quite serious.

"What about last night? The fact that it took three minutes for you to cum by my hand or the fact that last night happened at all?" Joey couldn't hold it any longer and dropped to the floor laughing his head off.

"Joey I'm warning you, stop now!" Seto got up from his seat to stand over Joey. "The food is going to burn! STOP IT!"

Joey got up wiping tears from his eyes. "O-okay, sir."

Seto looked Joey and was obviously pissed off. "And you call me arrogant!"

Joey watched Seto stomp out of the kitchen. "At least I'm not acting like a teenage girl!"

And that's when the chainsaw got involved.

TBC

Hitori: "So short!" yes, yes, I know but the next chapter should be up by the end of next week.


	9. That Look In His Eyes

Title: All In One

Chapter: 8 of ?

Chapter Title: That Look In His Eyes…

(Pop, it's started…)

Joey was giggling as he worked on his handheld across the lunch table from Seto. The night before still swirling in his mind even though he had to run from Seto and his chainsaw for 15 minutes, the time it took for Seto to get tired of chasing after.

The fact that it only took 15 minutes also was having Joey giggling softly.

"M-maybe I should sign you up for a personal trainer or to a gym since you're so out of shape, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba looked up from his laptop, not even touching his lunch that lay forgotten beside him in favor of his work.

"Shut up or I'll change that small detail in the contract." Joey tilted his head to the side.

"You can't do that." Joey was shaking his head as he continued his work, ignoring the now-common stares from their fellow students.

"Want to bet on it? Say, your virginity?" Seto said smirking.

Joey looked up from his handheld again to look Seto in the eye. "I doubt you'd last long enough to take my virginity, Mr. Kaiba." Joey smirked at the anger that was rising in his boss's eyes.

"I'd have half a mind to fire you…" Kaiba said glaring across the table at Joey.

Joey stared Seto in the eye coolly. "Go ahead, I really don't need the job now. All my dad's debts are paid off and I have plenty saved up for me to find another job. In fact, I wish you would fire me so I could hang with my friends more often then I am now. You know, you really seem to want to hog me…"

Kaiba smirked. "And I bet you have no idea why." The look in Seto's eyes began to put Joey at a little more than uneasy.

"What do you mean…?"

And that's when the question, "When you scared most?", was asked.

(Pop, its over)

Hitori: So I just wrote this… So I took longer than expected… trust me, I didn't know I would be so lazy this summer… It's probably because I know I'll be getting a job next year…

Read and Review!


End file.
